It is the purpose to determine whether or not diets deficient in essential vitamins will change the status of experimental animals (mice) so that there is a change in their sensitivity to the induction of genetic effects by known chemical mutagens. The present study concerns the effects of Vitamin D deficiency as measured in the dominant lethal test and in the translocation test.